Attack of the love potion!
by 9'-'sachiko-chan'-'9
Summary: This is the sequel to 'Come out true feelings'. Everything was going fine between the two couples but then Nonoko tripped causing a certain potion to drop at Natsume. Will this simple carelessness lead to ultimate disaster? RxH and NxM! OOC SHET!
1. Carelessness

This is the sequel of 'Come out True feelings'!

Please read, review and enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I can dream, can I?

---

Chapter 1: Carelessness

It had been 3 months since the 2 couples got together. It's spring and the air was filled with laughter and excitement. One of the couples was in Central Town, maybe they're looking for something or rather ... someone.

"Where's that best friend of yours Natsume? He wasn't in his room nor any place else. And we've circled this place 3 times already." Mikan complained to her partner who's just looking left and right hoping to see his best friend. Then, an idea struck his head and he ran towards a certain direction.

"Hey Natsume! Where are you going?" she scolded at her partner and ran after him. They ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran and ran more.

Meanwhile...

"Mwaaaahahahahahaaahahahahahaaaaaa!" Nonoko said as she finished a new potion.

"Hey Nonoko, what's with the evil laugh?" Anna said as she sweat dropped

"Nothing, I just want it to be dramatic. Mwwwaaahahahahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaa!" she replied as Anna's head fell on the floor (anime style). They ran back to the academy (with the potion in Nonoko's hands) and as they pass Hotaru's lab, Nonoko tripped and the potion dropped on Natsume.

BOOM!

Ruka and Hotaru went out the lab as they heard the loud got separated because of the smoke. When the smoke cleared out, Natsume saw Hotaru standing in front of him. Then, a sudden urge came to him.

Smack!

He jumped to Hotaru, kissing her in the lips in front of the other 4. Hotaru faced away from him trying to get out of his hug.

"Hyuuga! Get off!" Hotaru shouted at him but he won't let her go, he just smirked "Ruka, help!"

"Imai!" Ruka said running towards her and his best friend who is now trying to steal her away from him.

"Natsume, what has gotten into you?" Mikan cried with tears falling down her cheeks, hurt that the person she loved and thought he loved her back had just kissed her best friend.

"The potion!" Nonoko shouted making everyone look at her except Natsume who was still trying to kiss the struggling Hotaru.

"You mean the load boom just now." Ruka shouted angrily at her for he wanted Hotaru to kiss and be kissed by him and only him (how sweet of him).

"S-sorry, it was an accident, I tripped and the potion fell into him." she said bowing her head many times at Ruka.

"It was a potion that if you make any contact with it then you will fall in love with the first person you see. We made it for Yuri-senpai." Anna said trying to help her best friend.

"Ugh... then give us the antidote ... urg!" Hotaru said, still not getting out of Natsume gasped and Mikan just stood there and listened to them.

"Sorry, no antidote yet. Just made it this morning, we didn't expect this to happen." they said looking at the floor blushing with shame and embarrassment.

"Well can you at least help me?" Hotaru said and struggled harder but Natsume just tightened his grip and smirked.

"Oh ... right!" they managed to pull her out and she ran away.

"Come on Anna, let's make the antidote." Anna nodded at Nonoko and ran back to the place where they make potions and stuff.

---

Do you like it?

I know it's quite short but it's just the beginning.

There are more to come, just stay tuned!

Please leave a review!


	2. From the window

I'm back!

No way! School is just 3 days away.

No fair!

But I won't let it stop me from typing stories.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but a friend of mine owns 'sum buddy'.

---

Chapter 2: From the window

The three dumbfounded friends (namely Mikan, Ruka and Natsume) were now left alone in front of Hotaru's lab. Mikan was wiping her tears, and Ruka was still starring angrily at his best friend. Natsume notices Ruka giving him a death glare and smirked. Natsume ran to the direction Hotaru went and Ruka followed him leaving Mikan all alone.

**Mikan's****POV**

_How could you do this to me __Natsume__? Even though it was only the love potion, the way you smirked and hugged her ... came from inside you. It had much feeling and I can tell that you're enjoying it. _

_"Natsume, I hate you!" I cried loud as I can but no one heard it because I was all alone._

**End of ****POV**

Mikan headed back to the academy with not a single clue joy in her face. She was down as ever. She went to the dining hall to have lunch since it was already 1 in the afternoon. After a few minutes, the door opened and there appeared Anna and Nonoko. They went to Mikan and she just continued eating.

"I'm so sorry Mikan! We're really sorry for what happened." they bowed their heads at her and she just gave them a fake smile (but they fell for it).

"It's okay!" that was all she could say and the other 2 just went to a table and sat down. Mikan was about to finish lunch then suddenly...

... BAAMM!

The door opened wide and there appeared a panting hard Hotaru. The 3 girls who were already eating looked at starred at her then she fell on the floor unconscious. They ran towards her with worried eyes. Then the door opened again revealing 2 panting boys, Ruka and Natsume. Like Hotaru, they also fell unconscious (I didn't say they fell on the floor).

"Ouch!" Hotaru said emotionlessly rising up her head then it fell again.

The others stared at them with a bunch of what-the-hell looks.

--- After a while

"Hotaru, Hotaru? Wake up!" a voice was heard by Hotaru as she slowly opened her eyes.

"M-mikan!?" she said as her eyes got better and there in front of her, she saw her best friend. She sat up and found herself at the hospital "How did I get here?"

"You fainted!" Anna said as she and Nonoko approached Hotaru's bed.

"Where are those two idiots?" she asked them referring to Ruka and Natsume. Mikan pointed the bed beside Hotaru's and there she saw 2 boys snoring loudly.

"We haven't made a cure yet so you better stay away from Natsume but you can be with Ruka." Nonoko told her and Hotaru got out of her bed.

"Where are you going?" the 3 asked but she didn't reply. She went to her room and locked the door but left the window open.

**Hotaru's****POV**

_Good thing I have some muffins here at my room. I couldn't possibly go out because of those two. Sigh!_

_In the mean time, I'll take a nap._

**End of ****POV**

Hotaru ate the muffins and fell into a deep sleep.

Silence ... it was very quiet now as time passes by, we move forward to that night.

Hotaru left the window open before she went to sleep. Unknown by her, someone was about to enter her room. A dark shadow formed in the corners of Hotaru's room, it came nearer to her like it was very please to see her. Hotaru opens her eyes and sees the black shadow about to approach her. The stranger suddenly connected his mouth to hers before she could shout for any help.

_"Who is this guy?"_

---

So do you like it?

Poor Hotaru, who could that freak be?

I bet there are 2 persons lurking in your mind.

Find out what happens in the next upcoming chapters.

Please leave a review!


	3. Perverted Actions 'o'

Hi there dear readers!

Have you guessed who the guy in the shadows is?

Koolasapixels guessed it right, is it that obvious? I was just kidding, I know it's evident.

Disclaimer: The heck I don't own Gakuen Alice and even if I did, I will still love internet.

---

Chapter 3: Perverted Actions 'o'

The brightness of the moonlight made Hotaru see his face more clearly.

'Natsume?!' Hotaru thought and Natsume pulled out a rope from his pockets and tied her hands together, he put his own underwear into her mouth (not the one he was currently wearing of course .) to keep her quiet and tied her feet together using his handkerchief. He took of his top and smirked.

"Now Imai, you're mine!" he said as Hotaru eyes widen as he started to unbutton her top.

Meanwhile...

Ruka was in his room, looking out the window and worried sick about Hotaru.

'Imai, I promise I'll get you back.' he thought with tears appearing on his eyes as he stares at the night sky. Then, something, or rather someone in the tree near his window caught his attention.

'I thought Natsume had a mission, then why is Persona here unless...' his eyes widen and he began to shout at Persona.

"Persona! Why are you here? I thought Natsume had a mission?" he asked angrily and Persona smirked.

"He doesn't." that was all Persona could say then he went away... 'Imai!'

Ruka ran down the halls to Hotaru's dormitory. He tried to open the door unfortunately, it was locked. Because of love, he got the strength to knock the door down and there appeared struggling Hotaru and smirking Natsume.

'Imai!" he said running to his girlfriend (she has no top any more but she still had her bra on). He pushed Natsume aside and blocked him from going near Hotaru. Teachers and some students were awakened by the loud bam of the door and came rushing to Hotaru's room.

"Ms. Imai!" Jinno shouted worriedly as they reached Hotaru's room.

"What's the meaning of this?" Narumi said surprised as he looked at his student's current situation. Then Mikan suddenly appeared.

"Hotaru! Get away from her!" she ran towards her best friend and pushed the 2 guys away from Hotaru. She hugged her tightly; Hotaru smiled and hugged her back.

"I'm okay!" she said wiping off her best friend's tears. To their surprise, Persona came in from the window.

"So this was what Nogi meant when you lied to him about going on a mission." he said looking at the angry topless Natsume.

They all ended up locking the two boys in one room till morning.

Morning came and everything was still a mess. Hotaru went to her classroom feeling down as ever. The first thing she did was talk to Nonoko and Anna.

"Do you have the antidote yet?" she asked them and they looked at her.

"The antidote is not a potion. The person who love him and he loves most before the potion came contact with him should ... touch his butt." Nonoko said and Anna can't help but to laugh.

"So ... Mikan should touch Natsume's butt." Hotaru said sounding pleased "That would be interesting."

Then, the door opened showing not so joyful and energetic but still an idiot Mikan.

"Good morning Hotaru!" she said and hugged her best friend, not using her baka gun "You finally gave up hitting me with your baka gun."

"Baka, I just want you to be happy before **you** do the cure." Hotaru said and Mikan's eyes widen when Hotaru told her that she was that's going to make a cure.

"But I'm not good with potions." she told them and they just sighed.

"The cure is not a potion, you're supposed to touch Natsume's butt." Anna and Nonoko told her as her jaw opened wide.

"Nani?" she shouted and panicked and the others just sweat dropped. Then the door opened revealing 2 not so close anymore boys who had anger in their eyes. The first thing they did was approach Hotaru. Each grabbed one arm and played tug-of-war.

"She's mine Natsume, you have Mikan."

"The girl's mine Ruka, kiss her and you die."

"I won't let you take her from me."

"You're the one who's taking her from me."

The whole class watched them argue until Mr. Narumi came and everyone, including the 2 boys, went back to their seats.

"I see you all have heard of what happened last night and I hope we wouldn't have to deal with any other incident like that again." he said looking at the two boys at the back "Now, let's begin the class."

...After classes

Mikan, Hotaru, Nonoko and Anna talked to Ruka.

"We found the cure." Hotaru said and Mikan just stayed silent.

"So, why don't you use it." he siad, thinking it was a potion.

"It's not a potion. The person who love Natsume and he loves most before the potion came contact with him should touch his butt." Hotaru said emotionlessly and Ruka looked at Mikan. Mikan noticed this and completely understands what this means.

"Why is everybody consulting me to touch his butt?" Mikan puffed her cheeks and they just smiled at her.

"You already know that Natsume likes you, why regret it?" Hotaru asked her and she began to think.

"Yeah, but how can I touch it. He'll burn me!" Mikan said and Nonoko calmed her down.

"We'll use a sleep potion." Nonoko consult and the others nodded.

"So it's agreed, we do it tomorrow morning, its Saturday tomorrow." they all planned it and dismissed the meeting to go to their mixed classes.

---

So, how was it?

At least they found the antidote, but still, poor Mikan.

Oh well, I don't care about her idiotic life.

Please Review!


	4. Today ends and tomorrow starts

Hi guys, thanks for the reviews!

Just 2 more days before school!

I'll bet I'll cry tomorrow, the last day of summer.

I wish my school was as exciting as the Alice Academy.

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice but I guess the best treasures in life are free. (I completely disagree with this motto)

* * *

Chapter 4: Today ends and tomorrow starts

Hotaru was on her way to mixed classes, she was just walking because she forgot her duck scooter (Hotaru, forget, impossible). She saw no one in the way there; she was alone with the trees. Well at least she thought so. Unknown to her that someone was following her, the image was hiding on the trees. She came across a very big tree; she stopped for a while and touched it. Then, someone jumped down from the tree and pushed her petite body into the tree trapping her.

"Natsume!?" she said realizing that she was in big trouble. He put his face nearer to hers like he was about to kiss her. Fortunately for Hotaru, her hands were free because Natsume was pushing her in her shoulders. She slapped him lots of times then Natsume fainted. She ran away not even bothering to help the poor boy up.

Meanwhile... in the special ability class. Mikan was just sitting down with her face in the table. She can't believe she have to touch his butt, Natsume's butt.

"Mikan, what's wrong?" Mikan was alarmed by the question. She looked up then she saw her senpai Tsubasa.

"N-nothing!"

"C'mon, tell me!"

"I can't."

"I really want to know what's wrong, how about meet me in the oak tree near our S.P. class window? You can tell me then."

"H-hai!" she replied, worried that Tsubasa might not take her reason seriously. So the class went on having fun then it's finally time to tell Tsubasa the reason. The two walked out heading to the oak tree then they were blocked by Misaki.

"Hey you two, where are you going?" she asked making Mikan flinch.

"Could you tell her, too?" he asked Mikan and Mikan just nodded. So the trio all went to the oak tree and sat there.

"Tell us now." Tsubasa consulted and Mikan started to talk.

"You know about Natsume sneaking to Hotaru's room and tried to do the thing to her right?" Mikan asked and Tsubasa and Misaki nodded.

"Then, you're jealous." Tsubasa said and Mikan shook her head and waved her hands in front of her chest.

"NO! He was acting like that because Nonoko spilled a love potion on him then he saw Hotaru. Hotaru is now getting irritated but fortunately they've found the cure but it wasn't a potion. The person that loved Natsume and he loved back before the potion affected him must ... t-touch h-h-h-his b-b-b-butt." he said and the other two looked at her.

"So you have to touch his butt. Poor thing!" Misaki said and Mikan looked at her.

"Misaki-senpai, you so understand." Mikan exclaimed as she hugged her senpai with teary eyes.

Night came and darkness took over.

Ruka's room was still lightened, he just sat at his bed and thought of Hotaru, and then a knock at his door disturbed him. He opened the door and saw the girl he wished to see.

"H-hotaru?!" he said blushing. He starred at Hotaru who was wearing a short pink night gown.

"I'm staying here!" he said emotionlessly as she let herself in.

"Nani?" Ruka asked as he closed and locked the door and blushed even more.

"You're the one who destroyed my room door." she said and he remembered it "I'll sleep in the couch."

"N-no! You sleep in the bed, you're a guest, and I'll sleep in the couch."

"It's the least I could do to thank you from saving me from Natsume."

"No, really it's fine! You have the bed."

"I'll sleep anywhere as long as you sleep in the bed."

"Anywhere?" Ruka thought of a great solution "Okay then! We both sleep on my bed."

Hotaru flinched and backed away. Ruka grabbed her hand and pulled her to the bed. He pushed her so that he was on top of her.

"R-Ruka?!" Hotaru's eyes changed, she was now worried that Ruka might do the same thing Natsume did.

"Don't worry; I just want to kiss you again like last time. (This happened in the story 'Come out True Feelings')" Ruka said and Hotaru smiled. He closed the light and lay down beside her. He hugged her and she hugged him back. They fell asleep kissing.

* * *

How was it?

Please stay tuned for the up-coming chapter.

It is when Mikan touches Natsume's butt.

Please wait for it and in the mean time, REVIEW!


	5. Cured At Last

Hello people!

This is the butt touching chapter. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I don't own Gakuen Alice, but I do own a picture of Mikan and Natsume kissing (colored).

Chapter 5: Cured At Last

Ring! Ring! Ri-!

Ruka closed his alarm clock angrily while the girl beside him moaned. It was now Saturday morning, the day we've all been waiting for.

(Trumpets) Butt Touching day!

"Good morning Nogi! What are you doing in my room? (She forgot she was in Ruka's room)" she said with have closed eyes and Ruka sweat dropped.

"Ummm... Hotaru, this is my room." Ruka told her then her eyes opened wide remembering everything.

"Oh great! I'm turning into Mikan." she said referring that she was turning into an idiot. "Anyway, today's the day Mikan does the cure.

"And... Hotaru?" he said as he stares at the yawning girl beside him.

"What?" she looked at him with still sleepy eyes.

"You're not a bad kisser." after Ruka said that, he had to face Hotaru's baka gun.

"You take a bath first, wake me up when you're done." she told Ruka and she went back to sleep.

So they took a bath and so on then they went to their meeting place, Natsume's Room.

They met their friends in Natsume's door.

"Remember Ruka, go in and sprinkle this one Natsume. He will immediately fall asleep." Nonoko said as he gave Ruka the bag of sleep powder.

"Why powder? I thought it was a potion." Mikan said and the others didn't mind the question.

"After that, Mikan goes in but before she does that... we run." Anna said and Mikan froze.

"Why run?" she asked them worriedly and they didn't mind her at all. She sighed and the plan took place. Ruka opened the door slowly and saw his best friend topless as he sprinkled the powder. He went outside, then, the 4 of them ran away leaving a pouting Mikan. She sighed and went into the room. She saw Natsume, he had no top which made blush. His pants were stretchable which made it easier for Mikan.  
She put her hand in then...

3

2

1

She touched it!

She was about to take off her hand then it was grabbed by something. She looked at her hand and saw Natsume's hand clasping it like it wanted it to stay there.

"N-natsume?!" she asked nervously then Natsume woke up '_Why is he awake?'_

"Hey little girl, what do you think you're doing touching my butt?" he said and she froze at her spot.

"I... umm...I" she could utter a word. She closed her eyes hoping that is was all a dream. Then Natsume pulled her towards himself and hugged her. She was shocked by what Natsume did and smiled '_He's back to normal_.'

"Hey Polka, go with me in Central Town today would you?" he said letting go her and she just nodded. Mikan went out blushing with a smile on her face. After a few minutes, the door opened revealing Natsume wearing a black t-shirt, jaggy pants and rubber shoes. He took Mikan's hand and they walked to the bus station. Unknown to them that two people were spying on them.

They went to central town, the spying couple was seating behind them. Went they arrived, people walked out and they were still following.

"Natsume, where are we going?" Mikan asked but Natsume didn't reply. They went through shops and malls but Natsume just kept walking. Then they arrived in a forest but Natsume just kept on walking.

"Natsume, where are we going?" she asked him again but still no reply. After a long walk, they arrived at a meadow. It was filled with flowers. Natsume looked at Mikan signaling her that they've arrived. They lied down while another couple was just sitting in a tree watching them. One was taking pictures and the other was just looking at his partner. He couldn't stand it that they were in a romantic place and all Hotaru did was to take pictures. He grabbed the camera and threw it away.

"Ruka-" she was cut of by Ruka's kiss. Mikan and Natsume spots them but the spying couple didn't notice.

"Ruka and Hotaru sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Mikan teased and the two broke their kiss.

"Next time Imai, remember to lock your window." Natsume said and the two giggled. They spent their time talking about what happened.

Then sunset came.

Both couples kissed passionately and wished that moment would last forever.

I guess this is the end of this story. TT

Goodbye people (You are people aren't you?)!

Please leave a review as we say goodbye.

But maybe someday, I'll write another story!


End file.
